peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-08 ; Comments *Peel plays the original Love's A House Is Not A Motel and then plays the Hellacopters' version of the track. *Peel has a session from Barcelona based Spanish group, Aina, and initially plays a wrong track moment, before playing their first session track, Bipartite. He also plays their version of AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. *Peel plays a reggae track from Mystic Revealers, which he believes is the first record to mention the Taliban. The record was released in 1993 and was inspired by Sting's Englishman In New York. The Taliban doesn't refer to the islamic group in Afghanistan only, but is also a Pashto (language spoken in parts of Afghanistan and Pakistan) word meaning students, which the group named after. *Peel sets a competition for listeners to go and see Dreadzone tomorrow week by asking what is their latest album called? *Peel was not able to play a new Pig's Big 78: "Now it's been a source of some distress to me, and doubtless to many listeners as well, that we've had no Pig's Big 78s for some time, but things haven't been fixed at home so we still can't record any. So I thought perhaps an old one would be nice." *Peel plays a track from Simon Joyner covering Kris Kristofferson's Casey's Last Ride. *Peel plays the wrong speed of Ming's La Ballade De Johnny Guitar at 331⁄3, instead of 45rpm. Sessions * Aina #1. Recorded: 2001-12-09 Tracklisting *Misty In Roots: Mankind (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Love: A House Is Not A Motel (album - Forever Changes) Elektra *Hellacopters: A House Is Not A Motel (12" - High Energy Rock' N' Roll) Sweet Nothing *Aina: Bipartite / Two Questions (session) *Mystic Revealers: Rastaman In New York (7") Kariang *Econoline: I'm Plagued (CDS) Seriously Groovy Music *FLR: Easy Filter (album - Easy Filters) Reel Musiq *Andre Maurice: You're The Cream Of The Crop (7") Bale *Abfahrt Hinwil: Triology (7" - Programm 2) Toytronic *Aina: Ice (session) *Charley Patton: Magnolia Blues (Box Set - Screamin' And Hollerin' The Blues (The Worlds Of Charley Patton)) Revenant *Z-Trip: Rockstar II (v/a album - The Return Of The DJ - Allstar Album) MZEE *Earl Hines And His Orchestra: Ridin' And Jivin' (Pig's Big 78) *Dick Gaughan: Outlaws And Dreamers (album - Outlaws & Dreamers) Greentrax *Llwybr Llaethog: Cathod Mawr (v/a 12" - Continuous Sound Labordy Swn Cont...) Fitamin Un *Nautilis: Marufo (7") Planet Mu *Aina: Spring (session) *Simon Joyner & The Fallen Men: Casey's Last Ride (Box Set - To Almost No One) Wee Black Skelf *Melys: Mae'n Amser I Newid (EP - Slagging Off Tourists E.P.) Sylem *Static: Headphones (Starring Ronald Lippok) (album - Eject Your Mind) City Centre Offices *Aereogramme: Hatred (7") Babi Yaga *Little George Sueref And The Blue Stars Featuring Lazy Lester & Jimmy Thomas: Treat Your Daddy Right (album - Little George Sueref And The Blue Stars) Pussycat *Aina: You Shook Me All Night Long (session) *Ming: La Ballade De Johnny Guitar (album - Interieur / Exterieur) Doxa *Johnny "Guitar" Watson: Gangster Of Love (7" - One Room Country Shack / Gangster Of Love) Keen *Boulder: The Power Of 1,000 Satanic Black Moons (album - Ripping Christ) Ripping Christ File ;Name * John_Peel_20020108.mp3 ;Length * 2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Speed Moment